


Drew's Ties

by Andre8398



Series: Drew's Ties [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre8398/pseuds/Andre8398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3 years apart Stanford and his cousin met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reunion

Andrew’s POV

*In the old run done church*

Its been 3 years since he has seen my cousin Stanford now I just went to his house and met his assistant Addie she seemed nice I wish I could of seen Stanford himself.

*hears knocking at door goes over and opens door to see a man with mad and happy expression on his face*

Drew: Stanford your her-

Stan starts to beat Drew up while drew was trying to calm him down and both of them where destroying every thing during the all the chaos.

Drew: O-Okay I probably deserved that but did you have to destroy everything

Ford: Its your own fault told you never to come here its to-

Drew hugs ford with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. It had been 3 years since he saw his cousin and now he was here all he wanted to do is hug the guys and never let go.

Drew: Shut up already know but I missed you so much and plus I didn’t have anywhere else to go.  
*Drew lets go of ford will his smile turned into a frown*

Drew: I guess things are the same as when I lost Andre………. I just needed a new start and some support I just can’t deal with losing anyone else  
Ford tries to comfort him, but all he could think of is to feel bad for him and hug him.

Ford: Will you can’t live here this place was a dump maybe you can live with m-

Drew: No I don’t want to suffocate you or ruin your research not again anyways plus you kicked me out remember and to be quite honest who’s fault is it that my place is a dump?

Ford:………… Yours

Drew: Fine ,but can you help me clean this place up?

Ford and Drew clean up there mess, while Drew explains everything that’s happened to him since he got kicked out of Ford’s house.

Drew: While that’s pretty much it and it looks like this place is cleaned up enough so want to play DD&MD

Ford: Sure I’m always a sl-

Before Ford could finish his sentence Drew slaps him in the face.

Drew: its not time nor the place to say that plus I warned you last time so you can’t say I didn’t warn you

Ford:…………………ow

*5 DAYS AND 3000 TIE BREAKERS LATER*

Drew: I going to go take a shower at shower house in the next town then ,i’ll be back

Ford: Why don’t you just shower at my house its closer and

Drew: NO ,no I’m good ,plus I promised him i’d cook him dinner and get him the groceries and I have to check he hasn’t burned the house down yet *whispers* or got stuck in jail again

Ford: Well okay

Drew: plus you won the tie breaker and we both need sleep

Ford: you sure you don’t want *yawn* stay at my house

Drew: I’m good

Ford: Fine but you still have to buy me dounuu-

*Ford faints*

Drew: Sure bud

Drew picks Ford up and puts him in the bed on the other side of the lab ,afterwards Drew collapses on the floor.


	2. WTF Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Pines goes off looking for Andrew only to find a not so pleasant surprise.

Stanley’s POV

*Meanwhile Drew and ford where playing DD&MD in the next town over*

Stan: Kids been gone for a while wonder if I should get I'm or watch tv.

*10 HOURS LATER*

Stan: Nah. i'll just call I'm later...oh Baby Fights is on

*5 DAYS LATER*

Stan: I forgot what I was doing

*10 DAYS LATER*

Stanley gets a realization that someone was missing and spit his drink out as he find out who

Stan: DREW!!!!!!!!

Stan drive to Drew’s house as fast as possible and kicks down the door only to find the place a was completely destroyed.

Stan: what happened here?

Stan: Hey a note wonder what it says

Stan open the folded note with his name on it and what he guessed Drew left him. 

Stan: “Lee if your reading this 4 days after I write this then you took your damn time to find out I was gone for a week if not good well let-

Stan: Prick,........ now were was I oh here it is

Stan: "to the point I'm in the hospital"

Stan: HOSPITAL?

Stan: "so come and get me or at least visit to tell that you didn’t burn the house down the hospital that in at is called Gravity Falls Central Hospital please hurry -DREW"

Stan: what happened this time?

Stan drives to the hospital where Drew was at and finds his cousin with a broken leg and claw marks on his arm and torso as he see this he is filled with rage.

Angry Stan: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

Drew: I don't want to talk abo-

Stan(angry and worried expression): WE’RE TALKING ABOUT THIS IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT(Stan calms down) you went looking for him again didn’t you?

Drew: .................

Stan(mad expression): DAMN IT DREW (calm again) I told you not to go looking for him with out me or that friend of yours( semi-sad expressions) look I just don’t know wat i'd do if I lost you like you lost sarge or how I lost ford

Drew(crying): please stop I know it was wrong to going looking for a way to bring him back Andre ,but do you know wat i'd do if I lost both of you or if both of you got hurt because of me I just could bare it I just couldn't bare to lose any more loved ones because of me

Stan to comfort Andrew, will the best he could anyways.

Stan: I know but your my kid cousin and your the only family I got left so please just promise me you won’t go off looking for trouble and the loss of your- our family isn’t your fault so stop beatin yourself up about it now tell me how all this happened.

Drew: fine but you might want to sit down for this.

Stan sits down and after 1 agonizingly gory tale later he stands up.

Stan:Zombies?.............Gnomes?......................................................... I’M GOING TO KILL THEM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHERE THEY!!!!!! 

Drew tries to calm him down ignoring the pain from moving his leg around ,but to no effect.

Drew: Stan calm down

Stan shakes drew mercilessly as foam comes out of mouth his mouth.

Stan: I AM CALM

Drew: nooo yourrr notttttt yourrrr foaminggggg pleaseeeeee stooooooop shakeinginging meeeee it hurtttsssssss

Stan stops shaking drew ,but drew became unresponsive so Stan smacks him and Drew wakes up.

Drew: ow

Stan: Sorry, well ill go check you out of here and well start to head home oh and your grounded until your legs healed that means your staying at the house you bought me with me, no drag racin, and no exploring and getting trouble 

Drew: Stan i'm a adult you can't ground me 

Stan leaves and after a while he comes back with some of his spare clothes 

Stan: I can if your physically unable to work now go change

Drew: fair enough

Drew leaves to shower and comes back wearing a black shirt ,a varsity jacket ,some pants and boots. Stan seeing this is just in aw as how much Andrew looked like him and how much he tried to hide it from himself.

Drew: Stan you didn't have to bring me my clothes.

Stan: Yes I did or did you forget your place is a broke down don't worry I already moved your stuff to my- your- our place.

Drew: Thanks

Stan: yeah now get in the chair

Drew: okay

Stan rolls Andrew out of the hospital into the car and they drove home.


	3. Memories and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew's nightmares are the only thing family should handle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this one contains:  
> *Vulgar  
> *Gore
> 
> *Changes from Narrative POV to 1st person POV

Narrative Stanley POV

Its been 2 weeks since Drew’s been released from hospital after being attacked and almost getin eatin by zombies and he’s already broken all of my rules of stuff that he’s not supposed to do and had a nice long chat with his friend’s assistant Addi I think was her name will whatever. We met a triangle shaped jerk that made me and delta (drew) get trouble nightmares. Delta saved and protected me from those nightmares but his just got worse its like he’s facing his demons so I called his friend and told him about this problem and he told me he couldn’t do a thing and I just have to wait till he beats this himself. So know I wait.

Stan hears loud screams come from Drew’s room, so Stan runs to the room kicks the door open and finds Drew crying while rocking back and forth and muttering to himself.

Stanley’s POV

Stan tries to calm down Drew.

Stan: Delta calm down it was only a dream

Drew (sniffling): it was so real I saw them die right in my hands and I couldn’t do a thing to save them none of them all I could do is watch as that thing killed them one by one then it took I saw it took Dre and I-I couldn’t do a thing to stop it as it stabbed me in the chest all I could do is lye there in a pool of my own blood

Stan: I told you what happened to Sarge an the others is not you fault delta

Drew: I know, but it still feels like it though and why do you always call me delta. 

Stan: cuz your birthmark you know the one on the back of your neck that's why I call you delta cuz your delta birthmark

Drew (rubbing his neck): oh yeah that

Stan tries to cheer Drew up to no a vale so Stan tells Drew one of his traveling be the end of the story Drew and Stan are hugging each other. 

Stan: well its early I can make you stancakes if you want

Drew (with light smile): sure that be great

*Later that day*

Andrew’s POV

Drew: why are you- o heavier to carry when your blackout Stan

Drew puts Stan in his bed and tries to wake him up.

Drew: damn it did you have to eat all my sleeping pills your lucky i had that antidote for overdose,but now i have to go get more ill be back stan

*Later at Fords house*

Ford: sleeping pills and overdose antidote??..............okay ill go find you some

Fidds: Ford have you seen my oh who’s this we got here

Ford: Fiddleford this my cousin Andrew H. Pines you remember from college

Drew: hey Mcgucket long time no see

Fidds: funny Ford's never told me about a cousin before and i've never seen you in college

Drew: oh well him never talking about me ..... its a touchy matter he doesn’t talk about me unless I come to visit

*Awkward silence*

Drew: ill just take those pills and go

Ford: are you sure your alright to dive with a broken leg

Drew: ill be fine plus who raised the dead

Ford (sad expression): me

Drew: so now who caused my broken leg

Ford (sad): me

Drew: your just lucky no one else got hurt and that you got your friends fidds and Addi to keep you covered now can you get the pills an you guys sign my cast

2 hours of talking about Andrew and Ford’s childhood memories and Fiddleford still didn't remember college.

Drew: so where’s addi I haven't seen here since we last talked a couple days ago

Fidds and Ford: family matter

Drew: ok will i'll just take these and ill be goin see yah

Fidds and Ford: bye

Fidds: he seemed nice

Fidds: hey he left something

Fidds : and it says its for you Ford there a note attached

Ford: lets see what it says

Ford (doing a Drew expression): Ford this charm is for you it to help against nightmares -DREW

Ford looks at the blue amulet necklace and finds out it magic.

Ford: Thanks Drew


	4. Looking for Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan can run to keep Drew, but Andrew won't stop looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this has vulgar

Its been a month since the incident Drew was out of the hospital and was living with ford and company. Drew was out every night looking for Stanley after Stan disappeared and Andrew felt responsible for Stan’s disappearance so he sneaks out every night and looks for Lee until he passes out.

Andrew’s POV

*Night 1 of search*

Drew: Stan where are you go I’m sorry if I scared you off or if your mad at me

Later he finds a note with his name on it on the trunk of a tree he opens the folded note.

“I’m leaving and I don’t want you to follow i’ll only gottin you hurt and in trouble and now i'm leave and this time I made sure you can’t find me so this good bye” -Stan

Drew: damn it Stan

Drew runs to the buss stop and on his way there he gets shot with a tranquilizer and passed out, as he comes out of the bushes Stan drags Andre into the bushes and leaves him next to a tree takes the gold chain from Andrew's hand and whisper something in to his ear.

Stan: sorry cuz but you can’t follow and that's an order

*Couple hours later*

Ford's POV

Ford: Fidds have you seen Andrew around it was his turn to make breakfast

Fidds: nope..... not since last night when he snuck out around 2:30

Ford: HE SNUCK OUT!!!!!

Fidds: he was muttering something about lookin for som lee person

Ford: and you didn’t stop him!!!!!! what where you doing up that late anyways?!

Fidds(whispering): watching you sleep

Ford: what?

Fidds: I said tate had a nightmare

Ford: okay- wait a minute its not the weekend Tates not her--

Fidds: NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE

Fidds runs out the window before Ford can grab him.

Ford: FIDDLEFORD GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME LOOK FOR HIM!!!!!!!!!

*Meanwhile*

Stanley's POV

Stan drives away from the unfamiliar town think of everything Andrew's done for him and why he wanted to look for him.

Stan: okay so you got you and your cousin caught by the cartel then your cousin killed there boss to save your life ............ and now you abandoned him like ford abandoned him 2 times before you................................. you should have left him go with you maybe you idiot he wanted to be with family now you left him on his own and now...now your no better than Filbrik ........... You know what no it was for the best but still i could have at least hugged him and told him the truth before all this ....maybe then Delta wouldn't feel abandoned again

*back at ford's house*

Ford: Addi have you seen drew?

Addi: no.... i haven't seen you weirdo cousin stanford

Ford: okay i'll search the woods

Addi: why you looking for him?

Ford: remember when i went to the hospital and they didn't let me see Andrew

Addi: no... you just said he was fine then left into your prevete study down stair for a couple hours

Ford: oh *cough* well there reasons but for right now is that he was supposed to be cooking breakfast

Addi: don't worry i'll make breakfast

Ford: okay ,but i still have to find Andrew before he gets hurt or causes trouble 

* 3 hour later*

Ford is looking through the woods and asking all the magical creature if they've seen Andrew noting that Drew want to be friends with them ,but they feared him well except multi-bear.

Ford:*scream into cave* Multi- Bear!!

Bear: yeah i'm coming i'm comi- oh its you what do you want?

Ford: i'm looking for Andrew have you seen him

Bear: no, i haven't seen my cinnamon roll ,but even if i did i would be taking care of him plus maybe he learned better and faced his demons

Ford: what do you mean?

Bear: for all that Drew brags about you - Maybe he ran away or look for a new home so he doesn't bother you did you think of that

Ford: he told you?!

Bear: No, but i am magic so i can see things other can not and you you should be ashamed 

Ford: for what telling the truth? 

Bear: don't tell me about truths STANFORD PINES i know what you done!!!! and now he is paying the price.. but if you really want to find him he's tied up, knocked out and being held captive by the gnomes or you could try and make things right by going back home and saving your friends Addi and Fiddleford

Ford: they're in trouble i have to go help them

Ford goes home to find a man in a black hooded trench coat taunting Addi and Fiddles as he speaks of predictions.

???: oh look the body gold and heart of rum you will soon see what you have begun, and were's you cousin the one that you hide , you know the one that will die saving your hide

Ford: go away leave us 

???: sorry deary but no can do not until i deliver the message to you know who, but tell shows up i'll be talking to you ,because you see you my boy are a man with eger ear and now you trust the whispers that you here ,but now this must end with more messages for all to hear the first is something that soon to come because in cipher game he needs a pawn be sure to know what side your on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addi belongs to tumblr's hntrgurl13


	5. Time of Past Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This what happened while drew is unconscious and in his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> violence  
> bilingual 
> 
> Filbrick and mom pines is in this one.

Why does this always happens to does this always happened to me first my parents then dre and now lee when ever my family is around me there die or disappear? Is it my fault?

 

???: No, It's mine MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

 

*Glass shard beach, NJ 1960 something*

 

Mom pines: Now boy be good to your poor cousins, they lost there parents and we’re the only family they have left

Filbrick: yeah so be nice to them you knuckleheads, so they’ll be nice enough to give us some of there inheritance...

Mom pines: Filbrick!!! you don’t even care that your brother died or that your nephews are orphans and ones doesn’t even know English!!!!

Filbrick: he’ll learn, plus they're lucky where even taking them in we already have enough with the ones we got now,

Mom Pines:Fine, now boys you two get out and go get them please

Stan and Ford: Yes mom

After Stan and Ford got out of the car and went into the airport to look for there cousins, while holding a big sign saying “ANDRE AND ANDREW”.

Y Stan: I wonder what they look like

Y Ford: Mom gave us a photo we just have to find the people that look like this photo

Y Stan: they kinda look like us

Y Ford: now that they mintchen it they do, but for now you go do what you do best

Y Stan: Punch someone

Stan accidentally punches a kid about his age in the face and then the kid ran off to hide behind another kid that looks exactly like him and says something to him in another language then walks over to the twins.

????: Hey you! Did you punch my bro in the face?

Y Stan: yeah what about?!

????: Well have a taste of your own medicine you bully!!!!

The kid punched Stanley in the face while the kid and ford just watched then they started to get in into a fight that's when they try to broke up Stan and the other kid, but that didn't work.

???: Suficient

The boy screams as a ray of lightning comes out of his hand and gets in between the fighting children.

 

Kid: Andre no vale la pena ese niño a hora necesitamos encontrad a nuestros primos

Other kid: fine, Your lucky my brother reminded we where supposed to be looking our cousins

Y Ford: wait your looking for your cousins.

Y Stan: yeah sorry for punching you in the face

Other kid: Sorry he doesn’t speak English

Y Ford: can you please translate like you did before

Other kid: I’m not the best at it but I can try okay here we go Andrew el niño que te pego testa pidiendo disculpas

Kid: okay lo disculpo si promete noca pegad mi por ninguna razón

Other kid: he says its okay just promise to never punch him for no reason again

Y Ford: Andrew?!

Other kid: Hey have you seen two 12 year old twins called Stanley and Stanford

Both Y Stans: yeah that's us

 

*Unison*

 

Y Andre: What

Y Andrew: Que

Y Ford: that means your Andre and Andrew..... right?

 

*Unison*

 

Y Andre: Yes

Y Andrew: Si

Y Ford: Great we fond them, now lets get you two home

 

Stan and the two pines boys looked at each other for a while ,then they all decided to go with Ford as he heads to the car. The car ride was silent until they got to there home and the store with the words Pines Pawns

Filbrick: Home sweet home  now you two go help your cousins settle in there new room.

Mom pines: do you think that's safe?

Filbrick: what?

Mom pines: keeping lil drew here with those special talents of his.

Filbrick: yes ,because those talents to make us money

 

*meanwhile*

 

Y Stan: that's the whole house and this is your room.

Y Ford: so.... where do you to come from?

Y Andre: My name is Andre and both of us are from Indiana ,but we where separated since are parents got divorced that’s when dad took me to Oregon and mom took Andrew to Mexico where she is from. We only met each other again after mom ,dad and are little brother died we went the funeral together after some guys came and took us to the airport and put us on an airplane to come live with you guys and that's about it.

Y Stan: I’m glad we don’t have to deal with that right Sixer?

Y Ford: Stan Be respectful they lost there parents and we lost an uncle. I know your trying to lighten the mood ,but its still not right to joke.

Y Stan: I---I’m sorry

Y Andre: It’s okay............... If you guys don’t mind we’d like to get some sleep

Y Stan: but its noon

Y Ford: Yeah lets just put your stuff away then we’ll leave you alone

Y Andrew: Gracias

Y Ford: your welcome

 

After they're left alone Andrew and Andre lay in the queen size bed together they talk.

 

Y Andrew: proque?

Y Andre: Why what?

Y Andrew: Porque esto los pasa a nosotros?

Y Andre: don't know why this happened to --

 

Andrew slams his face into Andre chest and cries, they both cry and fall asleep.

 

Drew wakes up in his room in Ford's study.


	6. Monster of a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Back story to the Ford Drew conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a little crossover.

???: Ah i see you've return... Now hear my message loud and clear for "You should fear the Delta's curse the one thing kept within the firstFor you Ford of forsaken trust must same him before his light runs out" 

Ford hears this after he rescues a knocked out Andrew from the gnomes, the as soon as he is done talking the clocked man disappears with out a trace.

Ford: how did he... Fiddleford help me take him to bed 

Fidds: okay.

Ford: Addi get the first aid kit

Addi: on it!

Ford and fidds get Andrew into bed as Addi gives Ford the first aid once this was done Ford tells his assistance to get out so he can get the Dart that was jabbed into Andrew's neck out.

Ford: out there we go the dart is out but now to wake you up

Ford feels Andrew's forehead it was burning. Ford slowly realizes that Andrew is sick.

Ford: What happened to you? Why are you such a bother? How could i let you get hurt? One job I had one job and I blow it , how am I going to face Stan or Andre now  
Bill: YOU CAN'T FACE THEM NOW

Ford: you know you could say hi

Bill: YEAH I RATHER NOT AROUND HIM

Ford: can you help me wake him up?

Bill: NO HE BLOCKS ME OUT OF HIS MIND

Ford: Hey can do that?

Bill: YES HE HOLDS MORE SECRETS THAN I DO SOME EVEN HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT

As the demon talks Andrews eye start to glow.

???: WILL ITS BEEN A WHILE CIPHER  
Bill: WILL IF IT ISN'T MY---  
???: NEVER CALL ME THAT CIPHER WILL I'LL BEING GOING BACK TO SLEEP  
Ford: WAIT can you wake Andrew up  
???: NO HE'LL WAKE UP ON HIS OWN JUST LET HIM REST  
Ford: so now all i can do is help him get better  
???: YES

A day later Andrew woke up and saw Ford laying next to the bed on his knees felt something on his head it was a badge his head throbbed as he touched it.

Drew: Ford, what happened?  
Ford:(jolts up as Andrew speaks and hugs Andrew) Your awake I was so worried! I though you were never going to wake up!  
Drew:(cries) Oh No i broke my promise. I was a bother again  
Ford: (tries to comfort his cousin) No you weren't ....I'm sorry

Drew tries to get up and try to walk ,but Andrew can bare even stand as Drew falls Ford catches and put Andrew's arm over his shoulder. 

Ford: wow there your to weak to even stand you need res-  
Drew: NO!!!!!!! I'm not going to be burden and don't want to suffocate you I-I think the best thing now is for me to go  
Ford: No wait I'm sorry I never meant for you-  
Drew: You never meant for what? I'm the one you should be sorry especially after you made it clear you didn't want me around, before.  
Ford: Please I never meant all the mean stuff i said to you, but i want to make things right I know i can't make it up to you for everything you've gone through, but I want us to get along again and be your cousin your family ag--

Drew lifts Ford up and hugs him with tries in his eyes, but Andrew's legs gave out and they both fell on the bed.

Ford: Does that mean your not mad at me.  
Drew: I was never mad at you I just thought you hated me for being weak.  
Ford: Never say that. You always done the best for me, Stan and Andre. To be honest you might be one of strongest i know.  
Drew: Gracias  
Ford: Your welcome, hey you know that dream we had off going into the woods for a week of camping  
Drew: Yeah  
Ford: Lets do it. Me and you and maybe Fidds and Addi. Well i mean when you can walk again

*couple weeks later*

Drew: You guys ready to go camping?  
Ford: Yup just getting a few things together  
Addi: Just getting some supplies

After a while all 3 of them left the house and got to the campsite, were ford was excited to do some "field work". Once they got the they sent up camp and started dinner.

Ford: i'll go find some mint, mint goes will with hot dogs. right?  
Drew: sure, Ford I'll make tea out of it

After a while Addi and Andrew heard Ford cry out as he fell in to the river Andrew tells Addi to stay and made sure nothing got burnt or that the gnomes didn’t come out of nowhere and stole the food. When Andrew got to the river he dived in grabbed Ford and swam to shore out. After, they got out, got dried and change they came out and asked Addi if she needed a rest she could go and rest, after a while she leaves to go take a rest while ford and drew where sitting by the fire talking and cooking hot dogs. Addi overhears the conversation.

Drew: ford you remember when I got the bracelet from Mrs. Marks?  
Ford: yeah it was the nicest thing anyone from that house, but out of all that abuse in that house. why did you stay?  
Drew: because of Mrs. Adeline and her granddaughter the blond girl that I always told you about. I didn’t trust that they wouldn’t try anything against them and if they did id stop them.  
Ford: and you had a crush on the granddaughter---  
Drew: will you look at that the hot dogs are ready.  
Ford: another good thing that came out of you working there your cooking.  
Drew: yeah yeah now eat your food well yeah

When Addi comes back from her nap she finds both asleep and with a different appearance. Andrew had 10 shinnying wings and armor all over his body He was asleep on the ground. While Ford was a sphinx and he was asleep laying on top of Andrew. So she just lets the boys be.


	7. Memories of Lights Long Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can open wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has vulgar and violence.

*In mindscape*

Drew: awh.....where am I?

Bill: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG DELTS?

Drew: Bill get out of my mind........ where's the bill repellent? 

Bill: WOW EASY THERE KID I'M ONLY HERE AS A GUILD THROUGH THE SCREWED COMPLEX OF YOUR MIND COMPLEX 

Drew: I don’t need a guild its my mind after all now go away, Wait Ford is here?!

Bill: YUP AND HE"S SEE YOUR MIND AS WE SPEAK 

Drew: Bring him here and leave, NOW!!!

Bill leave in smoke and Ford appears Andrew tells Ford to stay close and start walking through his mind until he gets to the deepest part see a door saying locked memories.

Drew: I wounder whats through here..................................

Ford: I don't think its -

Drew: Ford it my mind i do what i want with it.

MEMORY SEQUENCE ACTIVATED  
MEMORY CODE 12-15-22-5 20-18-1-14-19-5-14-3-5-19 4-5-1-20-8 DELTA

 

Marks Mansion June 5,1969 

YA Drew: I'm graduating early and this going to be my last 2 days and then i’m leaving for college and you can't do shit about it Marks!!!

Kevin Marks: How dare you talk to me like that you ungrateful child?

YA Drew: UNGRATEFUL this coming from the person that danced on his on mother’s grave!!!!!!!!!

Kevin: She deserved it after treating someone like me with so little respect.

YA Drew: She treated you like that cause you deserved it you up tight asshole and gave me the inheritance cause you didn’t deserve it!

Kevin: Your lucky i didn’t kill you when i had the chance!!!!!!!!

YA Drew: you couldn’t even if you tried.

Kevin:..................................................Fine just get to work Andrew..........

YA Drew: Ha I win

Kevin smacks Andrew with a bat in the ribs. Sending him to the floor Andrew slowly gets up while he grabs his ribs. 

Kevin: GET BACK TO WORK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YA Drew: Go to hell Kevin 

YA Drew grabs some books from his satchel and leaves them on the desk in a hallway. Then headed for the kitchen and work.

YA Drew: Hey guys i’m back!

Cooks: Hey boss!

YA Drew: Whats on the menu for tonight?

Cooks: Full rich buffet for the cocktail party tonight

YA Drew: (eyes widen)WILL WHAT YOU KNUCKLEHEADS WAITING FOR A KISS ON THE CHEEK?!!!!! GET TO COOKING THE PART IS IN 4 HOURS COOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

During the part YA Andrew and Kevin were hosts of the party and everything went nicely after the party drew and the cooking crew, maids and butlers just went to sleep after the clean up.

*On last day*

YA Drew: okay after tonight your going to have a new boss since today is my last day kevin happily agreed to letting me have a going away party so tonight we’re going to live it like there no tomorrow!!!

Cooks: (in static) YAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The night came and everyone partied till the couldn’t anymore and then it was over. The party ended and drew said he’s goodbyes thats when a blond girl approached him.

YA Drew: Its you

???: The one you always try to make happy for years. My name is Kate Marks.

Kate: If this is the last time I see you. I want to say thank you

The girl runs into Andrew's arms and starts to cry. Andrew tries to hold back his tears as he comforts the girl then he takes out the last book in his satchel.

YA Drew: please don’t cry. Here I wanted to give you it in person its my journal it the last book you can borrow. Can you do me a favor.

Kate: yes, anything.

YA Drew: I want you to write down everything that happens in your life and you can return it when we see each other again.

Kate: Yes tell I see you again

MEMORY FAST FORWARD

Pines Pawn shop August 3, 1971

Andrew opens the and greets the mailman. The mailman looked sad as he gave Andrew a package from the Mark's Mansion. After Andrew opens the package takes out the book inside and read the letter.

Drew: "Dear Andrew H. Pines,  
We regret to inform you of the lose of Kate Marks. According to here will, she wanted you to have this Journal that is included in the package and her final wish was that you don't attend the funeral and that she was sorry."  
-Jacob "Kevin" Marks  
After he read letter grabs the Journal and goes to his room and locks the door. Seeing him Stan and Andre read the letter.

YA Dre: I'll go see if he needs anything

YA Stan: Yeah you do that.... I think i'll go with you

Andre goes to there room and knocks on the door. Andrew tells them to go away. 

YA Dre: Come on Bro Bro.

YA Drew: Andrews not here he's in lightning town

YA Stan: Let me try..... Hey kiddo you alright?

YA Drew: What do you think?!

YA Dre: Wanna talk about it?

YA Drew: No

YA Stan: Wanna punch it out?

YA Drew: Maybe?

YA Dre and Stan: Want us to get Stanford?

YA Drew: NO!!!!!! I don't want to bother him with my problems.

YA Stan: Can you at least open the door?

The door cracks open Andre busts in and hugs his brother. Andrew just breaks down Andre tries to comfort him in a hug, then before they knew it Stan was hugging and raising both brothers up.

YA Drew: Thanks guys *sniffs* now lets go boxing.

MEMORY SEQUENCE ENDED

Ford: Andrew I-I'm sorry I didn't know.

Andrew wakes up alone in the forest with Bill cipher in front of him.

Bill: I'LL CLOSE THE OPEN WOUND, BUT FIRST LETS PLAY A GAME


	8. Cipher's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pains of shatter hope can never be unfelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and Vulgar

When Andrew woke up there was no live in sight and the forest was in some ruin.

Bill: I'LL MAKE YOUR PAIN GO AWAY JUST MAKE A DEAL AND PLAY A GAME WITH ME?

Drew: How?

Bill: A GAME 

Drew: so whats the game bill?

Bill: THE GAME IS RAINBOW DASHER Y

Drew: did you just?

Bill : YES YES I DID, THE RULES ARE YOU HAVE TO GET UNICORN HAIR AND A LOT OF IT.

Drew: CIPHER WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU FACE

Bill: HA HA HA HA.... THAT'S FUNNY KID

Drew starts running to the house goes into fords study, gets a journal with six fingered hand on it. After drew goes to the most magic part of the forest and chatted to summon the unicorn.

Unicorn: WHY have you come here human?

Drew: I’m here for a piece of your hair.

Unicorn: Only the pure of heart can have part of my main.

Drew: FOR THE LOVE OF I KNOW THAT IS PURE AND OTTER BULL SHIT.

Drew punches the unicorn in the face.

Unicorn: So its going to be like that is it

The unicorn goes full horn on Andrew as it was about to hit ,though Andrew got out of the way ,got behind and hits it right in the side. While distracted Andrew gets kicked in the back he recovers quickly and speed punches the unicorn repeatedly in the face and finally after he was covered in the blood and tears of the unicorn. The unicorn blacked out and taking this into mind Andrew cut a piece of hair, broke its horn off and took then as he also stole there gold ,then left to go meet with bill.

Drew: Bill I won now make the pain go away!

Bill: FINE

Bill's hand goes inside Andrew’s head as his eyes glow green Bill brings out a light with an image inside. 

Bill: THANKS FOR THE FUN DREW

Drew: i hate you cipher

As soon as bill leaves Andrew tries to find his way home with his new unicorn items and gold.


	9. Nerds,Bets and Boxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to the past for some betting past fun.

Stanley was at the gym boxing with with his sparring partner and girlfriend Carla and like usual he was losing. While his cousins Andre and Andrew spare on the other side of the gym.

Carla: STOP BEING A WIMP PINES!!! LEARN HOW TO THROW A PUNCH!

Stan throws punch after punch, but those don’t do much since they aren’t even hitting Carla. So she pummels Stan until she gets bored.

Stan: How are you so good at this?

Carla: I'm going to be merciless even if you are my boyfriend

Stan:(tries to get up) oh

Carla helps Stan stand up while Enrique just laughs at Stan.

Stan: Enrique. what are you laughing about?

Enrique: What are you doing boxing? You can’t box groceries, Stan.

Stan get out from under his girlfriends arm and goes to the railing of the ring to yell at Enrique.

Stan: Fight me Enrique!!

Carla and Enrique both laugh out loud.

Enrique: Fine I'll fight you, but on one condition

Stan: and What condition that is?

Enrique: You have get your twin Stanford and your cousin-

Stan: Which one I have many?

Enrique: The one that lives with you.

Carla: Which one he has 2 of them?

Enrique: the nerdy one

Stan:(sarcastically) Sure I'll let you fight my 17 year old cousin and my nerdy twin brother.

Enrique: GREAT! now get them over here by 4:00 tomorrow

Stan: I was being sarcastic NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET SOMEONE HARM THOSE 2 NERDS.

Carla: Wait, Enrique do you even know how to box?

Enrique: No ,but i see it all the time and if Stan can do it plus it's not like hey can do much better

Stan: oh really okay then let's make a bet then

Andre instantly leaves Andrew to mercilessly pummel a guy and runs over when he hears this.

Dre: STAN NO!!

Carla:STAN YES!

Stan: Sorry Sarge, but she’s my girlfriend (whispers) and she can bet my ass to the ground.

Dre: They’re not going to like this, but fine just to ask me to save you when the cry for your head.

-Later that day

Ford and Drew: YOU DID WHAT?!

Stan: Bet that both of you would beat Enrique in a boxing match.

Dre: That’s not even the funny part tell them how much is at stake.

Stan: 10K

Ford and Drew: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: You know what? Fine *throws 1k at Stan*If we're doing this i want in on the bet

Ford: Fine if he’s in I'm in

Dre: hope you don't mind Stan got the 10K out of you brief case.

Drew: Stan your dead meat.

Stan:Great *thinks* I'm screwed.

-The next day 4:00

Everyone in the gym gathered as the first match between ford and Enrique was about to begin.

Drew: Okay a clean and fair boxing match no cheating you both got me.

They both nod and the he rings the bell and the 2 go at it Ford throws punch after punch after punch but misses every time, when Enrique sees ford gets tired he take a shot and knock ford out and Andrew rings the bell.

Drew: KNOCKOUT!

Enrique: okay next!

Andrew jumps into the ring with a very unhappy look on his face as he barks orders.

Drew: get ford out of the ring and someone ring the bell. NOW!!

Carla rings the bell and the match began Andrew faked being tired and when Enrique went for the final blow he got hit in the face and when he got up punched him back with twice the force. Enrique goes to the railing then gets kissed by his boyfriend Gill. After this Andrew pummeled him. The 2 went at it and it ended i a tie, since both of them fell over and passed out, because they were to bet up and tried to keep fighting.

Dre: DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!!

Stan: So no one gets the money?

Carla: No

Stan gives all the money to Andrew and just help a bet up ford.


	10. Legal Careers PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to college for the And twins.

\- September 1971

Andrew's POV

Dre and Drew graduated from high school early and now it’s their first day at west coast tech.

Dre: Hey what classes are you taking are taking?

Drew: I’m taking Advance Cooking, Advanced Anatomy, Advanced physics and Education ¿Y tú?

Dre: I’m taking Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Geography and Education.

Drew: So we have the same Education class.

Dre: Yup. Hey you sure your going to be on your own?

Drew: yeah.

 

Andrew never felt so insecure ,but he had to try and keep it together. Things were pretty boring until career day.

 

  * October 1, 1971 Career Day



 

Andrew is looking in all the future career choices with Andre, but none of them were what Andrew wanted to do. Andrew wanted to be a paranormal investigator.

Drew: The only thing here are the government guys

Dre: Have you tried going for a job as a head cook? Now that you got the highest degree in cooking.

Drew: Nah. I want to do that thing i told you about. Señor I have a PHD in Business and finance.

Dre: Yup that’s me and now I’m of to the cafe for a cup of joe

Drew: Okay i’m going to my detective club meeting. Later.

Dre: Yeah. See yeah bro bro

 

  * Detective club meeting room



 

Dre: So is everyone here?

Lorance: Yes Andrew everyone's here.

Drew: great so any new cases?

???: Your new case is Why does Andrew and his brother avoid us?

Drew: Your one of those government guys. What do you want?

Government guy: To offer one of this school’s brightest students a job opportunity.

Drew: no. go away.

Government guy: What? but?

Drew: I SAID NO GO AWAY I DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR BRANCH!!! NOW GO!!!

Government Guy: Fine ,but one day you well work for us delts and you won't know what hit you.

A chill go down Andrew’s spins around and points to the door.

Drew: Yeah Yeah JUST LEAVE!

Lorance: did you have to be mean to the guy?

Drew: Yes

Lorance: Why?

Drew: Cus i have my reasons! Now lets just get on with meeting

 

  * Back their dorm



 

Dre: Did the government guys go to you too?

Drew: Yes

Dre: Which one did you get?

Drew: Powers. You?

Dre: Your old friend Scar Face

Drew: Hm....

Dre: We have to finish college faster than we expected so that they don’t have any opportunities to do anything that could hurt our family.

Drew:I know and I wanted to have some fun in college but if thats the case okay

Dre: Now let do our best 

Drew: Yup

* * *

 


	11. Legal Careers Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre's side of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Vulgar

-October 1, 1970 Cafe

Andre’s POV

Dre got to the local cafe on campus not knowing that someone was waiting for him there.

 

Dre: Hey rick you got my daily order ready

Rick: Yeah you egghead

Dre: Great! how about the orders I have to deliver?

Thomas: already delivered them

Dre: what? why?

Rick: him

Rick points at the man in the black suit. The man just waves Andre to come over as Andre is making sounds of disgust.

Dre: Oh. hold my order for a minute

Andre walks over to the table where the black suited man is and slams his hands on the table.

Dre: WHAT DO YOU WANT SCAR?!

Scar: The same as last time you come work for us and I'll leave your brother alone.

Dre: He can take care of himself and don’t forget who gave you that scar when you tried to kidnap us the last time.

Scar: Fair point ,and you are the best fighter in the school, here's my offer you come work for us and you can have your parents .

Dre: (laughs out loud) That’s rich, but you know as well as me that you can’t bring back the dead.

Scar: Fine, you called by bluff ,but remember your family well never be safe till one of you cracks.

Dre: Yes I know that very well Scar , but don't forget the last option lose us both.

Scar stands up and leaves in anger leaving Andre to go back to the counter where rick was waiting.

Rick: That guy’s a creep

Dre: I know, but the best threat here.

Andre went back to his dorm and talk to Andrew about what happened. They ended their conversion with better sweet confessions.

Drew: After we graduate this time I'm going to the same school as Ford is.

Dre: You sure? I don't think he likes you being around.

Drew: I know, but he's my Idol

Dre: Yeah I know just be careful OK

Drew: Of course

Afterwards live went back to normal until there cousins Stan and Ford had their fall out that’s when Andre and Andrew finish their studies early and choice a twin to help and follow. Andre choice to go with Stan and Andrew went with Ford to Backupsmore University so he can continue his studies while at the same time help Ford and Fidds with theirs.

Drew: What can go wrong?

Continues in FBCH5


	12. Lose and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recover, Pizza and more.

After getting home from a losing a bet to cipher and some of his memories, then making magic necklaces out of the unicorns he beat up ,but after all the craziness he is home.

Andrew's POV

Drew opens door and leaves gifts on the table.

Drew: Hey I'm home

Ford and Addi: Where have you been?

Drew: I don’t know I can’t remember what happened these past 3 days while other the camping trip went wrong and fire fell from the sky and that’s about it.

Ford: i don’t remember either, but Addi filled me in on what happened…...I’m sorry

Drew: sorry for what?

Addi: You really don’t remember anything at all?

Drew: what do you mean?

Addi: you don’t remember the deal? Ford getting possessed? Bill? You don’t remember any of that?

Drew: no all i remember is that i fought some unicorns as a bet but i lost and that’s all

Addi: You don’t remember at all? You had us back to the house. Your eyes were all glow y and weird.

Drew: really that sound so good, but i don’t remember that either.

Addi: …. (frustrated)Well What DO You Remember?

Drew: (nervously)That’s all

Ford: you 2 calm down…... now drew tell me exactly tell me all you remember.

Drew: my childhood *whispers*if you can call it that ,me working at the marks mansion until i left for college, my college years and my adventure until after our fight and right now

Addi: what about that one girl?

Drew: What girl?

Addi: That girl at the Marks mansion.

Drew: i don't remember a girl i only remember Mrs. Marks and being their head chef and even when i got Mrs. Marks inheritance

Addi: What was Mrs. Marks’ name?

Drew: Adaline

Addi: Okay. Do you remember who I am? Who he is?

Drew: yeah you're Addi and which one Fidds or Cousin ford?

Addi: (points at Ford) That’s Stanford. The other one is Fiddleford.

Drew: i know which one is which just my glasses got crack and i can't see well

Addi: But you didn’t remember who I was very well…

Drew: Addi what are you talking about

Ford: Andrew forget that ……right now i need to ask you do you remember

Addi: The deal you had made with Bill was losing a memory in order to get him to leave Ford’s mind…

Drew: well no that you mensch it I do remember playing a game with someone ,but now I can’t remember with who though

Addi: So he took your memories of him too….

Drew: Then there is that girl you keep talking about and I'm also messing memories of my high school years

Addi: I don’t know much about any of that. You thought I was her for a little while but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t me….

Drew:oh sorry about that……….. well I'm going to sleep wake me up when you guys want lunch.

Drew leaves a note next to the necklaces and goes down to his room in the lab. A couple hours after drew leaves Addi and Ford see the necklaces and grab one each.

Ford: Yeah go do that cus you look like you’re going to pass out... Hey are those necklaces?

Addi: (shakes the necklace and it plays rave music) ha!

Ford:they look pretty well made. Did drew make these for us?

Addi: Yea! Neat, huh?

Ford: yeah and they’re so well made I didn’t know he had a talent for this stuff……. Hey he left a note under them.

Addi: What’s it say?

Ford: (in Andrew voice)To my best friend a thank you gift thanks for all you've done for me even if i won’t remember most of it i want to say THANK YOU

Addi: That’s sweet

Ford: there’s more..............(Andrew’s voice) Ford I'm sorry Ps there made of unicorn horn and hair the rarest of materials

Addi: Well we already know that. (Once again plays rave music)

Ford: I wonder if he still mad or sad?

Addi: About what?

Ford: About the whole losing memories thing and bill

Addi: I don’t think he’s mad or else he wouldn’t have made these necklaces

*8 hours later*

“BOOM” Drew wakes up instantly and goes up stairs.

Drew: WHAT’S WITH ALL THE RACKET I CAN HEAR IT ALL Of it from my cave

Drew looks in ah as the stove and Fidds were on fire.

Addi: Sorry. Ford tried to cook dinner tonight.

Drew: Addi can you call Enrique ask him for a tamale recipe

Addi: Or we can order pizza!

Drew: or

Andrew falls face first to the ground as he walks.

Drew: On the other hand. Pizza sounds great

Addi: Yay!

Drew: Can someone get a wheelchair or something? I think my legs just gave out.

Addi helps him up and gets him to the couch.

Drew: I’ll order the pizza and go get it

Drew orders the pizza and with a little help from Addi and when they comes back with the pizza.

Drew: *Opens Door* hey guys we brought Pizza-a aaahhh WHAT HAPPENED HERE WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE A TORNADO CAME THROUGH HER?!

Addi: *sees the mess* The heck?

Fidds: now let me explain

Drew: yeah explain before I smack you for allowing this much chaos to happen!

Fidds explains this whole situation and how he couldn’t control the kids.

Drew: so how'd this happen where's Ford?

Fidds: Ciford is meditation in Stanford's private study

Drew: Ciford?

Addi: Crap.

Adeline heads towards the Ford's study to find Ford.

(in the study) Ford: Hey. You guys back with the pizza ?

(eyes start to glow) Ciford: HELLO MY INTEREST YOU HERE FOR YOUR FRIENDS MEMORIES

Addi: what are you doing?

Ciford: YOU MEAN OTHER THAN WAITING TO MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU MY DEAR INTEREST

Addi: What do you want?

Ciford: YOU

Addi: Why?

Ciford: THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU AND SO I WANT TO MAKE A DEAL.

Addi: …. What’s the deal?

Ciford: YOU DO ME A FAVOR

Drew: OH NO YOU DON’T

Andrew comes in tackling Ciford to the ground with glowing green eyes.

Drew: I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!

Ciford gets up and starts to attack Andrew and Andrew takes the hits and fights back when he can.

Addi: HOLY MOSES!

Adeline grabs the Bill statue in order to defend herself against the fighters.

Ciford: You shouldn’t done that

CiFord beats on Andrew more.

CiFord: WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER SHE NOT YOUR FAMILY?!

(Andrew’s eyes glow even brighter)Drew: YES SHE IS NOT BY BLOOD BUT SHE IS STILL MY FAMILY NONETHELESS EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE IS MY FAMILY AND WANT YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!!!!

As on command ford's eyes turn to normal and Bill's voice in the background saying.

Bill: ONE DAY YOU WON'T BE THERE FOR THEM AND IT WELL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. SO MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL PAY YOU WILL PAY KARMA'S GONNA COME COLLECT YOUR DEBT DELTA!!

Addi: What the heck just happened?

Adeline drops the Bill statue and goes to Ford's side then looked Andrew.

Drew: Is everyone okay?

Andrew faints

Addi: Oh my gosh!

Ford: arg my head again. What happened?

Ford sees Andrew knock out on the floor.

 

Ford: Drew!!!!!!

Fidds and kids try to see what going on from outside the door.

Addi: What were you doing messing with Bill?!

Ford: long story short i made a deal and now he is allowed to enter and exit my mind as he pleases as long he help with the portal the deal was before i met you(looks drew again)and look what it caused.

Addi: Cut off the deal!

Ford: i can't it was till the end of time the only way is to sacrifice a life and knowing him he'd take the fall(looks one last at drew)

Addi: What does that creep want with me, Ford?

Ford: I honestly wish know he’s never mentioned it (shifty goes to ford side and hugs him and then addi as tate and fidds try to wake up drew)

Addi: well he’s a creep…

The kids: the triangle guy scares us...........................................................................

Fidds: i think Andrew might be dead

Addi: No he isn’t. He just got knocked out.

Fidds: you sure he’s ok?

Addi: He’s fine. Just being dramatic

The kids: who’s he?

Addi: That’s Andrew. He’s Stanford’s cousin or whatever.

Fidds; Did he just stop you from making a deal with the devil?

Addi: Yes but that means Stanford is still stuck in his.

Fidds: First of all ford got himself stuck into this and Andrew is trying to get him out of just without trading someone else's life ...So now let’s try to figure this out... Why does bill want you in specific?

Addi: I don’t know!

Fidds: Well what was the deal that he made you

Addi: I really don’t remember…. It all happened and went crazy so quickly…

Andrew wakes up and hears the conversion. 

Drew: He said you are something special........................ and if you do him a favor he would give me my memories and break ford deal?

Addi: Yea. That.

Drew: I stopped you so he wouldn’t end up with both of you ,you know.............................*sigh* I'll go get more pizza

Addi: Why the heck would Bill be interested in me? I’m pretty normal…

Drew: Normal doesn’t mean you’re not special ,but when they say you’re there interest or special they mean they need you for their evil deeds ...........................What kind of pizza do you guys want?

Addi: -sigh- Great. Just give me the meat lovers.

Drew: How about the kids?*He doesn't know them* 

Fidds: veggie for me

Addi: Shiftie and I will share.

Drew: How about him?

Andrew points at Tate.

Addi: Veggie

Drew: while we wait would you like to introduce me to your guys kids?

Addi: Okay. 

Adeline picks up Shiftie.

Addi: This is Shiftie. He’s Ford’s and my adopted kid. Sort of. There’s a lot of details in that that aren’t all that clear. He imprinted on us both and calls me his “momma” and Ford “daddy”.

Andrew shakes shifty's claw. 

Drew: Nice to meet shifty

Fidds: and this Tate my son

Drew: *shakes hand* nice to meet you tate.............................................Hey wheres ford?

Addi: Probably asleep. His encounters with Bill normally wear him out.

Drew: i should check on him *doorbell rings* can one of you get that please?

Addi: I’ll go check on Ford. 

Adeline goes to Ford's room.

Drew: well i guess I'll get the door then.

Drew: Hey guys pizzas here

Andrew puts pizza on table and heads to Ford’s rooms.

Drew: Hey guys pizzas here...................oh..................................did i interrupt something?

Addi: Um mm no

Drew: Is he awake so we can eat

Addi: Yea. 

Adeline helps Ford out of bed and heads to the kitchen.

Addi: He’s just a little groggy.

Drew: Well that’s ford for you

Andrew helps Adeline and Ford out.

Drew: Now let’s go eat.

Addi: Yea let’s eat

While everyone's eating pizza no one except Addi and Ford notice drew leave into forest with a bag and a pizza and heading to the floating cliffs.

Drew: *whispers* Have to hurry it’s almost time for the portal to open.


End file.
